duelsoftheplaneswalkersfandomcom-20200214-history
Elspeth Tirel (Challenge)
This page features the challenges for Elspeth Tirel along with a description. Below will be hints and the bottom of the page will feature the walkthrough to avoid "spoilers" Challenge 2 Elspeth vs. Chandra Hands of Flame (Challenge) You've been playing a fevered game against Elspeth, and it's all come down to this. Although you've knocked Elspeth down to just 1 life, you're in grave danger of losing next turn thanks to the Serra Angel that's been taking big chunks out of your life total and the Voice of All with protection from red that just joined it. It's your turn, and you've already drawn your card. How can you win the game? ---- Expansion 1 ---- Challenge 2 Expansion 1 Elspeth vs. Sarkhan Vol Cries of Rage (Challenge) Elspeth’s Angels have dealt you a righteous beating. Equally troublesome is Elspeth’s life gain, allowing her to stay out of range of your Lava Axe’s coup de grace. You think all is lost with the Angels readying a righteous smackdown on their next attack. You draw your card and smile as you realize you can now send Elspeth to her divine judgment. Challenge 2 Elspeth vs. Chandra Hands of Flame (Challenge) Hint #1: Sometimes a creature's abilities are more important than their power and toughness. Hint #2 A creature under your control, even temporarily, uses his abilities to benefit you – not his owner. ---- Expansion 1 ---- Challenge 2 Expansion 1 Elspeth vs. Sarkhan Vol Cries of Rage (Challenge) Hint 1 Sometimes creatures are better dead than alive. Hint 2 Vengeful Firebrand gains a +1/+1 counter AND trample from Bramblewood Paragon. Challenge 2 Elspeth vs. Chandra Hands of Flame (Challenge) *Tap three Mountains and play Threaten targeting Soul Warden. You gain control of the Soul Warden, and it gains haste. *Tap one Mountain and play Raging Goblin. Since you now control Soul Warden, you gain 1 life. (It's not important that you gain the life – but it's very important that Elspeth doesn't!) *Attack with Raging Goblin, Soul Warden, and Earth Elemental. Dr. Wombat can block only two of them, meaning that at least one will be unblocked and deal 1 damage to Elspeth. You win! ---- Expansion 1 ---- Challenge 2 Expansion 1 Elspeth vs. Sarkhan Vol Cries of Rage (Challenge) *Tap 3 Forests and 2 Mountains for mana and cast Jagged Lightning, targeting the untapped Angel of Mercy and your Mudbutton Torchrunner. *The Mudbutton Torchrunner’s triggered effect deals 3 damage to Elspeth (reducing her life total to 4). *Tap 4 Mountains for mana casting Vengeful Firebrand. *Vengeful Firebrand gains haste from a warrior being in the graveyard (the recently deceased Mudbutton Torchrunner), a +1/+1 counter from the Bramblewood Paragon’s effect, and trample from the Bramblewood Paragon's second ability. *Attack with Bramblewood Paragon and Vengeful Firebrand. *The best Elspeth can do is to block the Bramblewood Paragon with the Suntail Hawk and the Vengeful Firebrand with the Vengeful Monk. *Assign 2 points of damage from the Vengeful Firebrand to the Venerable Monk and 4 points to Elspeth, defeating her. The Multiverse: Magic: The Gathering This information may be copyrighted. So it will be used in a way that qualifies as Fair Use under US Copyright Law. The information on this wikia was found on: http://www.wizards.com/Magic/Digital/Default.aspx or came from Magic the Gathering: Duels of the Planeswalkers: (Xbox 360 and PC Version's) The Information was gathered from Magic 2011. This information may be owned by Multiverse: Magic the Gathering, which is owned by Wizards of the Coast. The use of this information in www.duelsoftheplaneswalkers.wikia.com articles can be considered fair use because: It illustrates the topic of our articles, and no equivalent free and accurate information is available. The use of this information on articles other than those outlined above with legitimate fair use rationales may be a copyright violation.